Runaway Bride
by kiri-nightingale.soul
Summary: On Sakura Haruno's 16th Birthday, her father announced that she is going to marry the Prince of the North Kingdom, Neji Hyuuga. Isn't that nice? The problem is, she's already in love with a rebel man, Sasuke Uchiha.


Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto"

* * *

R**U**_N_AW**A**_Y_ BR**I**_D_E

_"News about a bride, who disappeared on her wedding day, spread throughout the whole country, to other Kingdoms and even to the main capital city. This bride is no ordinary bride; this bride is the daughter of the famous nobleman, Sir Haruno. On April 11, the wedding day, Lady Sakura just disappeared from her room when she was left alone for a short while. The reaction on Prince Neji Hyuuga of the North Kingdom, Lady Sakura's soon-to-be husband, never had shown any concern about the situation. Where is Lady Sakura Haruno? What happened to her when she was left alone in her room? Did someone paid a visit without anyone knowing about it? Or is she just a runaway bride? On April 17, Sir Haruno set a troop to look for her, with the help of the Hyuuga Kingdom."_

******

The world is going crazy when I disappeared. There's nothing special about me, except that I'm the daughter of a nobleman. And how anyone could ever forget a girl with emerald eyes and pink—natural—hair, but usually covered in a wig. I just wanted freedom when that day comes, since I've been living under the roof of a respectful family. My father, a former man of the Court Order, made it big from his previous career before he took over grandpa's business of trading goods. Additionally, he was able to settle down quietly with my mother, a noblewoman, died after five years in marriage.

On my 16th Birthday, daddy surprised me with shocking news: I, Sakura Haruno, is arranged to marry Prince Neji Hyuuga of the North Kingdom. The King and Papa are actually friends from papa's former life. Papa thought it was a great idea to arrange a marriage before mother died with the King's nephew. My stepmom didn't mind at all, she didn't like me and marrying to the Prince of the North Kingdom is a fantastic idea (to her it is). Are they out of their mind?! I wanted freedom and all they gave me is a man I don't even know, to marry off so that I can be safe from harm and have yet again no freedom at all. A marriage with a prince is like a cage where people would be watching you 24/7. No offense, I don't have anything against prince and such, but I'm already in love.

A week before my birthday I saw a man with jet-black hair. I was furious seeing him sitting beside the Sakura Tree that I love to visit since I was young when I feel like talking about a problem that I can't tell to my close "friends", or when I was able to sneak out of the house. Of course I sneaked out of the "house" because "mom" is having her "fit" again—of course when dad is not around. Anyway, his eyes were close as if he was sleeping, a face of an angel, pale, so relaxed even though he as a wound on his forehead (forgetting my anger towards him). It looks deep and it's still bleeding; I thought I might as well try to treat it right? It might get infected if not treated right. This might be a perfect chance for me to use all that study I've been studying about medical treatment.

I slowly walk up to him, hesitant at first; I took a deep breath and brought me a little confident. I knelt down in front of him and my eyes focus on the injury. I took out my handkerchief out of my skirt and brought it close to his forehead.

Something cold touched my throat, a knife was pressed up against me and I paled. The cold eyes of the man that I want to treat were narrowed, glaring at me with red eyes that have three commas swirling with in it. "Who are you?" he growled at me.

_******_

_Big round emerald eyes stared back at me with fear, pale on the face. A white wig, that nobles wear, was on her head. Who the hell is this? Is she an enemy? Ugh, my head still hurts!_

******

My heart beats rapidly against my chest; my breathing rising and falling in an abnormal pace, while perspiration started spilling. I gulped down my fear that he would slice my throat and focus my mind on the wound he has on his forehead. My hand that held my lace handkerchief, resume moving up to his forehead. I leaned closer to him, being able to smell the stench of the blood and the knife that was held against my throat, pressing closer; giving me a scratch. My mom, my real mom, told me many times that a lady shouldn't stand really, REALLY close to a man. I respect my mom, but I must do this and soon in the future, this might always come by, right? I bit my lower lip and press my handkerchief against his bleeding head.

"Y-you are bleeding," I finally spoke.

He slapped my hand away and glares at me, "Get away from me, wench!" He stood up while pointing the knife towards me. He wobbled a bit and held on to the tree behind him.

"It's getting worse!" I stood up, standing 2 inches lower than him. I came closer and he looked surprise and aim the knife steady at me, growling. "Ah--!" he fell on me, bringing me to the ground. I blush, "Hey, what are you—?" I pale a second later feeling something wet on my hand. I lift up my hand and stare at the blood stain on my hand. I thought his red covered shirt was just blood stain! He's actually wounded not only on his head, but around his abdomen. "Y-Your—"

"INO!" I barged inside a small shack, hidden within the trees, across my mother's garden.

"Lady Sakura," a long-haired blonde beauty with blue eyes stood up from the chair she sat.

"Please help me getting this guy in," I said desperately. I drag the jet-black man in a little to show her. I heard her gasp and saw her mouthing a word from her lips, colors on her face pale with shock, too. "Ino,"—losing patient—"help here!"

"H-how—where did you f-f-find h-him?" she muttered.

"Never mind that, he's injured and he needs to be treated now! MOVE IT, INO YAMANAKI!" Ino stumbled a bit and hurry to help carry the man inside and lay him down on the only bed in the small room. I furrowed my eyebrows, focus, "Get me water and a piece of cloth. After, go to the mansion and ask for bandages from Kakashi." I heard shuffling from behind me and the door opening and closing. I took a deep breath to calm down my beating heart.

First things first, I have to get rid of the material blocking the way. My heart race when I reached for his shirt and concentrate to carefully lift the shirt-off. I gasp and paled, staring at a deeper cut on the side corner of the abdomen.

The door opened and I saw Ino hurrying in, carrying the bucket full of water with a cloth in it. "I got the water and the cloth," she said between pants, placing them beside me. "Ew, it looks disgusting!"

She was about to leave again until I stop her, "Wait, where did you leave your needle and threads?"

"Over there, by the logs."

"Thanks." And she turns away and walks out the door to get the bandages I requested.

I walk around the small space of the shack, preparing some tea. It already has been 3 days since I've treated the man, Sasuke, and his fever (caused by his wound) is getting better. Usually a fever would take a much longer time before the temperature is closer to its right temperature.

I carried the candle I lit up, closer to where the patient lay. Ino already told me about him, the infamous Rebel Sasuke.

"_Why are you helping him?" Ino asked when I was done bandaging him._

"_And why shouldn't I?" I questioned her back._

"_Do you even know who he is?"_

"_A man who is injured," I started cleaning up the mess around the area._

"_No…Yes…"—I rolled my eyes—"but he is a rebel, a thief at the most. A wanted man—the infamous Uchiha Sasuke!"_

"_Oh, so that's him!" I never seen his face, but I've heard about him through the gossips around the social gatherings I've gone with Dana, my stepmom._

"_If you already heard the rumors, then you should know that he could kill you, even if you saved him; no mercy," Ino said in concerned._

"_Yes, and that he has people around, working under the roof of the King's or the nobles', to try to get some information on future plans. What, should I call the troops or something to arrest him?" _

_She gasp, which is suspicious, "Are you?!"_

_I straightened up and place my hands on my bloody (Sasuke's blood) skirt and stare squarely at her eyes. "You were talking frantically that this man is a killer, which sounded like that we have to turn him and then next you ask, 'Are you?!'" She looks away, a tint of red on her cheek. I sigh and turn my head to look down at Sasuke, "Still pale…" I mumble. "No I won't turn him in…he's still injured and it doesn't look fair for him, if _they_ took advantage of his condition when he tried so hard not to be hunged"— I look back at her—"right?"_

_She was about to smile, but restrain herself from doing so and yet it still looks suspicious. "Yes, it does. BUT if something were to happen to you when he wakes up, I've already warned you."_

Ino is now asleep in the maid's quarter for the past 3 days, since her bed has been taken. I yawn out without covering it, which is not lady-like. How could I act properly like a lady when my brain is melting/smash and my eyes are burning; calling out to me to sleep? I do sleep sometimes, when Ino or Kakashi comes in to watch over him, but I only take 3 hours of sleep. And sometimes I take the opportunity get back to the manor and wash up.

Dana doesn't seem to care at all what I was doing.

The patient moan and he slowly opens his eyes, revealing a pair of onyx eyes, unlike the red eyes with 3 comas twirling from before. His eyes look directly towards my emerald ones and I blush, my heart racing.

_******_

_The same eyes I saw before glittered at me innocently by the effect of the candle she held. But the white wig that was there before were gone, showing a long beautiful pink hair that looks like the petals of the Sakura tree. _

…_!_

_She's blushing! Damnit, don't tell me that she's another fan-girl?! Wait, where the hell am I? Did she take advantage of me when I have no strength—not weak—at this state? I narrowed my eyes at her._

_I heard her gasp and saw her eyes widen when I try to lift myself off; struggling because of the terrible wound around my abdomen. "No," she said, placing a hand on my chest and her faces pale. My shirt is gone, "P-please don't move!" I growled and brush her hand away. "You're still healing and if you move more than you shouldn't, the stitches around the abdomen would reopen since the thread is smaller," concern her voice. I didn't brush her hands away when she puts her hand again on my chest and pushes me gently down. I lie back down and groan in pain. I move my legs and felt my breeches still on._

******

"…Who are you…?" he asked huskily all of a sudden.

"Um…S-Sakura," I stuttered, looking down at her fiddling hands, "Ha-Haruno, Sakura…"

"Hn…" Hn? Is that a word used in the language of Wanted Men.

"D-do-do y-you want s-so-some water?" I asked.

I didn't receive any answer but a slight snore. I look up and saw him soundly asleep. Uchiha Sasuke, a killer, thief and a rebel, a man that should be fear of. However, his onyx eyes can send shivers down your spine, especially mines. My eyes couldn't move away from his sleeping face, entrance, and my hand just moved on its own accord, reaching and touching his face. I placed it on his cheek, while my thumb slowly rubs it. It's soft, unlike papa's cheek: rough and rugged.

My index finger trailed down his cheek, and then traces his dry lips. "…So beautiful…" I whisper. I wonder how he—! I blush and shook my head. What am I thinking?! That is not appropriate! I place my hand on my beating heart. Calm down…calm down. I sigh and turned away, heading towards the table.

I put down my lit candle on the table and sat on the chair. I lay my head down and thought maybe I need some sleep. My head feels like its going out of control. I can't possible be—

_******_

_The next morning, I woke up, staring up at the ceiling. I turned my head and saw the pink-haired girl, Sakura, sleeping soundly sitting on the chair while laying her head on the table. I slowly got up and wince at every movement I made. What a pain in the ass. I sat upright and saw my boots nearby. I reached down and put on my boots, in a slow progress. I got up and pick up my shirt, folded and clean, and left the small shack. _

_"Sasuke?" a familiar voice called out._

_"Kakashi," I said in acknowledgement. One of the men I sent to listen for information. Haven't seen this man for months! Wasn't he supposed to be over at the East side?_

_"The infamous Uchiha Sasuke with pride, is wounded and been treated by a _woman_," he teased, smiling behind his mask, "never thought this would happen right in front of me."_

_"Shut up!" I growl at the grey haired man that never looks old, "And weren't you suppose to report back at the village 5 months ago?!"_

_He shrugs, "Got side-track, when I met Lady Haruno."_

_"The Haruno household is Ino's responsibility, Kakashi, you're not part of it."_

_"I have my reasons, Sasuke."_

_I look at him squarely for a moment and turned away with a 'Che'. "Do whatever you want, but report back to the village on the mission _you_ were supposed to be doing."_

******

When I woke up, Ino was already making tea and the bed empty. Well, isn't he stubborn of a man? Isn't every male population is? I sigh, what a pain.

On the day of my 16th birthday, papa called me to meet him in his study rom. I knock softly on the door and he answered, "Come in."

I slowly open the door and peak through, "You want to talk to me, papa?" I open it wider and saw a well good-looking man, sitting behind a mahogany chair.

He smile and stood up, "Sakura, Happy birthday, my dear!" His arms were open and I walk into its warm embrace.

"Thank you," I smiled, feeling content. He let go of me and put me at arms length.

"Guess, what?"

"What?"

He beam down at me, "You're going to get married in two weeks with Prince Neji Hyuuga." I frown and felt a stab on my heart as he continues, "Isn't that wonderful?"

"B-But papa, I'm still young," I tried to reason out.

"What are you talking about? There are other girls who had married at young age."

"I don't even know him."

"He's your Fiancé since before you were engaged," he furrowed his brows, "didn't I tell you that?"

"No, you haven't!"

"Well," he smiles, "Now you know!" He turns away and walks towards the table. "Beside, you wouldn't have any problem, he's very handsome, and every woman in the Kingdoms would love to marry him!"

"But I don't…" I muttered. My eyes stung and burned, I felt like crying…Because I'm already in love.

April 11, my wedding day. I sigh and look at the soon-to-be married Sakura: a V-neck white gown, with long sleeves that stops by the elbow and gold strips on the edges. Pair of transparent gloves is worn and a rope tied around my waist. My pink locks was not covered by any wigs, but let go, only half-ponytailed. I really look lovely, but my eyes aren't sparkling like it's supposed to be, because I'm marrying Neji Hyuuga, not Sasuke Uchiha.

A soft knock on the door and Ino's voice came through, "Sakura, it's me, Ino. Can I come in?"

"You may," I replied. The door creaked open and I sigh.

"Sakura," I deep familiar voice said.

I gasp and my heart raced as I turn around and saw the man I thought I would never see again, "Sasuke?" I blush and he walks towards, while Ino closes the door. "W-what are you doing here? This is the palace, if the guards see you they would through you into the dungeon! Kyaa!"—he picked me off the floor and over his shoulder. I grabbed onto his shirt as he walks towards the window, "What are you doing, Sasuke? Put me down!" I blush harder.

"I'm stealing you," Sasuke said as he climb out the window and hold onto the panel.

"KYAAAA! SASUKE," I yelled when saw the ground down below us—a far away ground.

"Ino, I'm leaving."

I paled, "Wa-wait! What are you—NOOOOO!" He jumped off the wall. Within seconds, we landed safely on the ground with no injury. That was no fun at all; I just thought I saw Death for a moment there. Sasuke let my feet touched the ground and it just crumbled. His hands were my waist, keeping me up on my feet. When I finally got my balance, I glare up at him.

"Are you out of you mind?!" I scowl," You nearly killed us! And what do you think your doing?!"

"Elope."

I exhale the breath I held; my heart just skipped a beat. "W-what do you mean?"

"We are getting married and…" he grabs my wrist and started walking away from the palace, "…you have no said in this."

"Wai-wait…Sasuke!"

"Uchiha." Sasuke stop and I bump into his back. I look who it was and I gasp. Long chocolate hair and pale-white eyes is none other than my soon-to-be-husband, Prince Neji Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said in acknowledgement. Oh no, this is bad.

"Ah!" Sasuke drags me again from behind.

As we walk pass him, Neji said something very shocking, "You better watch over her, Uchiha, she's your responsibility now. And give Tenten my regards."

"Hn." And we walk away.

A week later, after Sasuke 'lift me off my feet' and got married, among his men (Ino and Kakashi was part of it), he told me his story. It seems like Prince Neji is one of Sasuke's 'companion.' So whenever Sasuke gets imprison on purpose, Neji's 'accidently' let him escape.

Additionally, the news about me going missing is still lingering on lips of mankind.

* * *

**_This is my first fanfiction, and thank you for reading. Really appreciated._******


End file.
